No One Comes Between True Love
by Castleholic
Summary: When Tony's actions cause Ziva to become upset, will Tony be able to make it right.


"Vance I need her away from my team, she's distracting them from doing their actual job. She's sleeping with DiNozzo for god's sake." Ziva couldn't believe she was hearing this, Tony was sleeping with EJ. She felt as if her heart just dropped into her stomach, she sat on the floor outside of Vance's office trying to make the tears that were forming in her eyes disappear. Just then the door swung open and Gibbs stormed out, at first he didn't notice Ziva but as he was walking towards the hallway he noticed she was sitting there.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked as he sat down next to her. Ziva just shook her head scared that if she spoke she wouldn't be able to hold in the tears.

"Holding in your feelings can only get you so far Ziva; you're going to have to let them out eventually." With that Gibbs left her alone knowing she wouldn't speak. When she was sure he was out of sight she let the tears stream down her cheeks, when it came to Tony, Ziva always told herself that she didn't have any feelings for him and he didn't have any feelings for her. She kept telling herself that they were strictly work partners and soon enough she actually began to believe that. She sat in front of Director Vance's office for a while until she realized she had a case to work on and slowly headed back to the squad room.

"Ah there she is, we thought you might have taken your vacation time now." DiNozzo joked when he saw Ziva finally walk back into the squad room. Ziva knew Tony expected her to throw some witty comment at him but instead she just walked over to her desk and continued the paperwork Gibbs had given her earlier.

"Hey McGoo what's her problem?"

"I don't know Tony, maybe it's you." McGee joked not once looking away from his computer.

"Can't be I'm on good terms with all women." Tony said staring at Ziva.

"Well here's a thought you could ask her, she is sitting right across from you." McGee said getting up from his desk to go see Abby in her lab.

"Is it me?" Tony asked Ziva. Ziva shot him a look and went back to her paperwork.

"It can't be me. I didn't do anything." Tony said trying to think back at what he had done to her to make her so mad at him. "Is it because I didn't let drive yesterday?" Thankfully just then Gibbs walked into the squad room giving Tony a good slap to the back of the head.

"DiNozzo shut up. No wonder you can't find a girl." Gibbs said walking over to his desk.

"Boss for your information I have…." Tony stopped mid-sentence remembering Rule #12.

"Gibbs I'm going to go and talk to Abby if that's ok." Ziva asked, Tony's jaw dropped he had never heard Ziva ask for permission to do anything.

"Go ahead." Gibbs answered, once she had left Gibbs walked over to Tony.

"You don't know how much you have hurt her DiNozzo."

"Boss I didn't do anything."

"She knows DiNozzo." With that Gibbs walked out of the squad room and headed up to MTAC. Tony sat there in silence, he didn't want Ziva finding out about him and EJ like that, actually he didn't want Ziva finding out about them at all. Him and EJ weren't serious they were just fooling around. Tony knew he had to fix this now before his and Ziva's relationship with each other was ruined. He walked over to the elevator so he could head down to Abby's lab to talk to Ziva before something else happened. Once he reached the elevator he noticed it was shut off,_ Ziva _he thought.

"Ziva I know you're in there, please open the doors we need to talk."

"Tony you're the last person I want to talk to."

"Ziva I know why you're upset you just need to let me explain." A few minutes later the elevator doors opened to reveal Ziva sitting against the wall with bloodshot eyes and tears streaming down her face. Tony shut the elevator doors and sat down next to her.

"Wanna tell me what's bothering you?" Tony said trying to put his arm around Ziva but she just moved away.

"Why her Tony?"

"Well I understand her Ziva, she doesn't put up a fight and she tells me what's on her mind." Ziva couldn't bear to listen to what he had to say anymore, she got up and stormed out of the elevator deciding to take the stairs down to Abby's lab. Tony sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, he got up and followed her, halfway there Gibbs stopped him.

"Campfire. Now!" Gibbs said leading Tony to their spot behind the stairs. "You need to respect that she's actually letting out her feelings to you. You know how hard that is for her to do, you need to talk to her and comfort her. Tony she's has feelings for you and I know you have them back. Maybe it's time you told each other."

"Right boss, um I'm gonna go find her and talk to her." Tony said surprised at what Gibbs had just told him. He spun around and went to leave,

"Oh and Tony, stop sleeping with EJ."

"Right boss."

By the time Ziva made it down to Abby's lab her tears had increased and she could barely keep herself together. As soon as she walked into Abby's lab, Abby and McGee immediately turned their heads, when Abby noticed Ziva was crying she ran over and gave her a big hug without questioning her. That's what Ziva needed, someone who didn't need to know the story to still be there for her. McGee took the hint that they needed a girl moment and left Abby's lab and headed up to the squad room. On his way up he ran into Tony.

"Hey have you seen Ziva?" Tony asked McGee.

"Yeah she went into Abby's lab. Tony she's really hurt take it easy ok?" Tony didn't answer and instead headed to Abby's lab. Once he reached the lab he stopped at the doors, he saw Ziva crying into Abby's arms as Abby just sat there and listened to what had happened. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sit there and listen to what she had to say, he had his own things to say, but she needed to know how he felt about everything and about her so he took a deep breath and walked into the lab.

"Um hi Tony." Abby said, when Ziva heard Abby say Tony's name her head shot up, she did expect him to actually follow her., she didn't even think he cared that she was upset.

"Hey Abbs, do you mind if I talk to Ziva alone."

"Of course not, go right ahead, um I'll just go find McGee." Abby said giving Ziva one last hug before leaving her lab. Tony went and sat down next to Ziva, he gave her a hug and just let her cry on his shoulder. Ziva just let herself become limp in his arms, she laid her head on his chest and continued to cry. Tony could feel her body shaking, he hated seeing her like this and knowing he caused it.

"Ziva look at me." He said tilting her chin up until her eyes met his, he wiped away the tears that were left on her cheeks. "I don't have any feelings for EJ, we were just messing around, I didn't plan on anyone finding out especially you. I should have told you, I should've told everybody, I shouldn't have even slept with her in the first place. I guess Gibbs has a good reason for having Rule #12 and I think I just found out why. Ziva I'm sorry, for everything."

"Tony I don't know what I would do without you, actually I don't think I would be alive if it weren't for you. It hurt me that this new girl comes and within one week you're sleeping with and we've been working together 6 years and the closest encounter we had was when we went under cover. Do you just not have any other feelings for me besides being work partners? Tony I need to know how you feel so I can either move on or we can possibly become something. You probably didn't know the real reason why I broke up with Ray because of you, when he told me he loved me I pictured you saying instead of him and that's when I knew it wasn't going to work out with because honestly Tony I love you."

Tony gave Ziva a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Ziva, over the past 6 years my feelings for you have grown and grown, I guess I never realized it was love because honestly I had never been in love before. Ziva I do love you, very much. I hope that you can forgive me. I wanna make it up to you." Tony said, he pulled Ziva up from where they were sitting, he held her hand and lead her up to the squad room. He lead her right up to EJ's desk.

"EJ." Tony said trying to get her attention. "I can't sleep with you anymore."

"And why is that?" EJ asked giving him a puzzled look.

"Because I'm in love with Ziva." He turned to Ziva to see her in speechless, he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her passionate kiss just like the one they shared when they went undercover.


End file.
